Discoveries
by endlesscompassion
Summary: What if it wasn't Hermione who discovered that Remus was a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

What if it wasn't Hermione that figured it out, that Remus was a werewolf?

"Two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with particular emphasis on recognising it!"

There was a mass outbreak of groans from the third year defence class. The only person that didn't look too bothered by the news was Hermione. I protested that we had Quidditch tomorrow and the greasy git refused to excuse us. I think that I must have had werewolves on the brain because I acknowledged that last night was the full moon. All the werewolves must be feeling rough.

I looked towards Professor Lupin's door and felt sorry that he was ill. Suddenly a thought hit me. Professor Lupin showed all the signs of being a werewolf. The rest of the class were told to pack away, and then Snape left the classroom. I decided to let the professor know that I had discovered his secret and that I was surprisingly okay with it.

It must have been lonely for Lupin to have carried this secret for so long without anyone to talk to. Well, I decided that he would no longer have to be alone anymore. I knew what it was like to be alone and judged for something that you can't help.

How could I let him know that I knew and didn't mind? I looked towards my bag and remembered that I had some spare parchment in there. A letter! That would do. I got out a quill and started to write.

After I had finished, I climbed the stairs to his office and slipped the note under his door, then turned and left the room smiling.

RPOV.

I had been watching the defence lesson and was getting more and angrier as Severus bullied and tormented the children. At the end of the lesson, Harry stayed behind and looked towards my door. He got out some parchment and began to write something. Something told me, that the letter was for me. I was suddenly nervous, yet I had no idea why.

I closed the door and moved back to my desk. About three minutes later, I heard him come up the steps to my office and saw the note slide under the door. I went to go and pick it up and read what he had put.

_Dear Professor Lupin, _

_I hope that you feel better soon; we all missed you today in the lesson. Secondly I come to the reason that I wrote this letter, I figured it out, that you are a werewolf. I think that was Snape's intention, for someone to work it out. I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind, I still trust you and hope that you will still spend time with me. I know what it is like to be hated for something that you can't help and I think that it would be wrong for me to judge you because of something that happened to you that wasn't your fault. I also wish for you to know that if you ever wish to talk to me about something, I will listen, as you have done for me. I will protect your secret and try to lead other people off that path if they suspect. I don't think any differently of you and I still think that you are the best DADA teacher we have ever had._

_Take care_

_Harry_

I was shocked to say the least. He had worked out that I was a werewolf and wasn't bothered! He truly was his parents' son. I smiled and went back to my desk.

I wrote him a short note and sent it. I spent the rest of the night with a smile on my face.

HPOV

An owl flew through the open window of the common room and one of the first years handed the letter to me.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter, I can't tell you how much it means to me. I may take you up on your offer of talk. Once again, thank you._

_R J Lupin_

Just a short little thing that I decided to do when I was bored. Hope you liked it and please review – should I make this into a full story, or just leave it as is?

EC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, i've decided to, for now, discontinue writing my stories. I'm not coming up with any ideas for my stories. When i get settled in college and hopefully get some ideas, maybe i'll start writing again, but for now, its best if i leave it. Sorry to anyone who followed my stories.

Endlesscompassion


End file.
